1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an absorbent product, such as a sanitary towel, a panty liner or an incontinence pad, having a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction and comprising a liquid-permeable surface layer, a liquid-impermeable surface layer, and an absorption body arranged between the two surface layers, the liquid-permeable surface layer being intended to face the body of a wearer during use, and the product also having two side edges in its longitudinal direction, a front edge, a rear edge, a front portion and a rear portion, the product also comprising fastening arrangements comprising an adhesive attachment-means zone to be attached to the body of a wearer.
2. Background Art
The production of absorbent products such as incontinence pads, sanitary towels, panty liners or the like has been known for a long time. Such absorbent products are placed in the crotch region of a wearer and absorb discharged bodily fluid. Sanitary towels, panty liners and incontinence pads for slightly incontinent people are usually relatively small and can be accommodated in a pair of ordinary briefs. In order for the absorbent product to stay safely in position during use, it is usual to provide the product with some type of fastening arrangement for fastening the product in the briefs. In this connection, the most common type of fastening arrangement is adhesive which is used to attach the product in the briefs.
However, one problem with absorbent products provided with fastening arrangements which are attached in the underwear, is that the absorbent product tends to move together with the briefs during use. This means that the product may move laterally or that gaps arise between the product and the body of the wearer. The inadequate contact between the body of the wearer and the product can lead to liquid leaking out at the side of the product, or to liquid running on the surface of the product out over the edges of the product. Moreover, an absorbent product which moves in relation to the body of the wearer during use can give rise to an uncomfortable and unreliable feeling.
To solve these problems, it has been proposed that the absorbent product be provided with glued surfaces which are attached to the body. In comparison with products which are attached in the briefs, such an absorbent product has a number of advantages. For example, the absorbent product is located in the same position in relation to the body throughout the entire period of use. As a result, it is possible to obtain a controlled and well-defined target area for the bodily fluid discharged. This means that the absorbent product can be given a design in which the absorbent material is used optimally. By virtue of the fact that the product stays still during use and is not loose, and does not otherwise move in relation to the body of the wearer, a product attached to the body is more leakproof than a product which is attached in the briefs. Furthermore, the product can be worn virtually imperceptibly under normal briefs and, if so desired, the product can be worn without briefs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,952 describes a sanitary towel with narrowing end portions which are adjustably connected to two identical self-adhesive pieces intended to be attached to the body of a wearer. The sanitary towel is applied to the wearer by the self-adhesive pieces being attached to the body just above the genital region and, respectively, above the cleft between the buttocks.
A problem with a product according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,952 is that it can feel unstable to wear as a result of the way the self-adhesive pieces are arranged on the sanitary towel. By virtue of the fact that the product is attached to the body at only two attachment points, there is a risk that the product will be unstable or will be turned over to the side as a result of the bodily movements of the wearer. Moreover, there is a risk that the self-adhesive pieces may come away from the body as they are arranged in such a manner on the sanitary towel that they are subjected to point loading during use of the sanitary towel. Another problem associated with absorbent products provided with fastening arrangements which are attached to the body is that they can cause discomfort for the wearer as there is a risk that a fastening arrangement may get caught in the genital hair and that the fastening arrangements may chafe against the skin.
An absorbent product attached to the body is therefore desirable, in which the fastening arrangements are designed and arranged on the product in such a manner that the problems referred to above are minimized or eliminated.
Another problem with absorbent products provided with fastening arrangements which are attached to the body is that the side edges of the product may be folded in over the liquid-receiving region during use. The result of this is that the liquid-impermeable surface layer is exposed to the wearer, which leads to the absorption capacity of the product being reduced. Moreover, folded-in side edges lead to an increased risk of edge leakage. Furthermore, there is a risk that the product is subjected to forces by the muscles in the groin area and the thighs, so that it is pressed together. The result of this is that the risk of edge leakage increases and the product may feel uncomfortable to wear.
An absorbent product attached to the body is therefore desirable, which is designed in such a manner that it is not deformed during use, such as being pressed together or its side edges being folded in over the liquid-receiving region.